wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Siia Sinblade
=Appearance= Siia is of medium height for her race, standing roughly 5'8" tall and carries herself with the air of an experienced fighter. Her figure is one that, at first glance, would belong more to a harlot than a seasoned fighter, ample bosom being hugged tightly by her armor curving into a slim waist with a taut, strong belly and then widening for broad, curving hips and a full, firm ass. On closer inspection, there are signs of strong and lean muscles under the smooth, creamy skin, rippling with her elegant and self-confident movements, speaking of long years of experience and of a good physical shape. Her hair, shimmering in a deep black is usually a slight mess in terms of styling, though she does take good care of it, keeping it smooth and silky to the touch, but alas, she was born with hair that doesn't want to be tamed and so it usually is somewhat tousled and tends to cover her left eye quite thoroughly, the one thing she actually likes about her hair because it does give her a sort of menacing look. Adding to that are her piercing green-blue eyes which have an almost unnatural gleam to them when the light shines on them in the right way. Thin, greyish lines adorn her cheeks just below the eyes, a mark she has been carrying for as long as she can remember, just like the tattoo on her left arm. Both of those she does not speak openly about and there is possibly only one person she shares those things with. The same goes for the small birthmark behind her left ear in the form of a small, black beetle, very detailed even if one finds him/herself lucky enough to catch a glimpse of it. Her armor is usually purely functional, keeping her well protected in battles against her enemies. She takes good care of both her weapons and armor, having learned basic armor-working in her days with the Mercenary Company and applying it now to keep her equipment in mint condition. While tightly formed and hinting at her rather womanly figure, it does not leave any vital parts exposed, covering her as much as she feels acceptable while allowing her to remain agile enough to move quickly in combat. That said, when out of armor, she prefers loose and rather skimpy clothing, showing off her generous curves to whomever may look without appearing downright slutty, while being comfortable and light, certainly much lighter than her heavy armor. =Personality= Siia is usually rather quiet and seems almost withdrawn most of the time. While not unfriendly by any means, she tends to prefer to listen instead of talk, watch and observe instead of chatter. She seems to have an almost inexhaustable reservoir of calmness in her being, and while she does have a smile on her lips often, at least when in the company of her beloved, the quiet and calm exterior make her seem somewhat unapproachable at first and particularly to those whom she has not met yet. While usually in full control of her demeanor, she does tend to get cold and even more quiet when seperated from Wyxt for too long or when she doesn't know where her beloved is. Willing to go to any lengths to be with her, Wyxt is the one person Siia cannot even imagine to live without. That being said, on some occasions, she can become quite playful and teasing, not to mention outright flirtatious. Especially when in the company of people she knows and cares for and when she had a few drinks, she will be rather open-minded and outspoken, though even then, her calmness prevails. She has never to date gotten drunk enough to lose control over herself and does not plan to, however once in a playful mood, she is much more likely to laugh and joke with her friends and loved one. Not having much of a home and having grown up partly on the streets and partly in the company of a wandering Mercenary Band, she has an open mind towards mostly anyone. Few prejudices, if any have made it into her mind and she is generally willing to give anyone she meets the benefit of doubt, judging them in her own eyes before making up her mind about someone. She has no qualms to make alliances or friends (or even bedmates) with people of the most diverse backgrounds as long as they prove themselves in her eyes. That said, the reverse is true as well. She does not differentiate between skin-color, country of origin or anything like that when it comes to friends or enemies alike. Aquilonians are just as likely to fall to her blade as Stygians if they manage to incite her anger. =History= Siia usually does not talk much about her background, not because she is particularly ashamed about it or because there is some deep dark secret hiding somewhere, but because she does not consider it all too important except for a few deciding points in her life. Generally known to those that spend some more time with her is that she was born to a poor Aquilonian family. When she was 6 years old, her parents and her older brother were slaughtered in their home by men of the person they owed money to, having taken too long to pay it back. She was the only one to survive, hiding herself away effectively until the men had gone. From then on, she lived on the streets, stealing and eventually even resorting to killing for food and money, keeping a low profile and just trying and surprisingly managing to survive. At the age of twelce she posed as a boy (which at the time, she still could, grimy and dirty as she was), and hooked up with a passing Mercenary Band as a sort of messenger, servant and cleaning boy. She did manage to convince one of the nicer members of the Company to teach her how to fight, at least the basics and thus she travelled with the band for a few years. Of course, eventually, they found out that she was indeed, a girl and not a boy and, being lust-starved men on the road, they took out their liberty call on her. Unable to recuperate at the time, she let it happen and kept travelling with them for a bit longer until they were close to Khemi and the sea at which time she ran away under the cover of night. Using her skills now learned she managed to hike to the harbor where she skukled about until she found a ship that seemed to her liking. Luck would have it that she found Wyxt there and their paths entwined at that point, not to seperate again. It was also aboard that ship that she met her teacher in the arts of the Dark Templar, who initiated and trained her until she could learn by herself. She, just like Wyxt, was taken captive in a skirmish with a Stygian ship at some point and then branded with the Mark of Acheron. While they both escaped the fate others suffered after this, she has lost much of her former strength and works hard to regain it bit by bit.